Introspección
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Él daba pena, hasta para si mismo, pero esa pena que sentía por él y la que los demás sentían hacia él tenía razones de ser completamente distintas. A diferencia de muchos, el estaba consiente de cuan capaz podía llegar a ser si se esforzaba, su problema recaía en que era un ser malditamente melancólico con problemas emocionales que no le dejaban vivir en paz.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Narración.

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia seria con sus debidos momentos randoms. (?)

…

_**Prólogo de un autoanálisis.**_

A veces las personas tienden hacerse un autoanálisis, Tsunayoshi Sawada era del tipo de personas que tendían a estar más dentro de sus pensamientos que en el mundo exterior, por lo que fácilmente podía hacerse un autoanálisis para pasar el tiempo cada momento que lo deseara. Por ejemplo, en esos instantes, Tsuna terminaba de autoanalizar su personalidad mientras Nezu-sensei entregaba los exámenes de Matemática.

El resultado de aquel autoanálisis era: 'Pesimista.'

A diferencia de muchos, que confiaban y celebraban por anticipado su buen rendimiento, él no desbordaba de confianza. Tsuna ni siquiera se encontraba ansioso. Esto es, por que ya sabía de antemano que no le iría bien en su prueba.

Y tal como si fuese maleficio, llamaron al quinceañero mientras pensaba esto. 

—Me das pena, Sawada. —Dijo el profesor, entregándole su respectivo examen a Tsunayoshi. El castaño simplemente tomó la hoja y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, hasta que pudo irse de la clase.

—"_Lo sé." _—Pensó, recordando esas tres palabras.

Tsuna siempre le daba pena a los demás, pocos se atrevían a decirle que en realidad sentían lastima por él. ¿Por qué no lo hacían? De todas formas, no es como si Tsunayoshi no se diese cuenta de ello. Él no era un reverendo estúpido, como todos pensaban, simplemente nunca se esforzaba por nada. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Se rendía antes de si quiera intentarlo porque no había a nadie a quien él deseara hacer sentir orgulloso; su padre nunca estaba en casa, si es que no lo abandonó, y hasta donde sabia su madre había perdido esperanzas en él desde que tuvo tiempo para fijarse en sus notas.

Todo era psicológico, pero aun sabiéndolo, eso no significaba que una simple introspección fuese arreglarlo todo.

Los humanos eran seres incapaces de sobrevivir en soledad, pues simplemente les resulta imposible; la humanidad no tendría futuro si las relaciones interpersonales no tuvieran su lugar en el mundo, la humanidad depende de esas relaciones. Su problema más grande, sin duda, era que él era un chico demasiado solitario; nadie deseaba estar con él, todos deseaban sobresalir y llegar lejos por lo que _no debían_ juntarse con un _fracasado_ como él. Es por esto que Tsuna no sabía lo que era experimentar una "relación interpersonal."

Llegó a casa. Como siempre, no había nadie.

Su madre trabajaba desde las 8:00am hasta las 5:00pm, mantener a un hijo sola no era fácil. Apenas eran las 3:00pm, así que Nana no volvería aún, y esto es si no le surgía la posibilidad de hacer horas extra. Siempre que pudiese, ella trabajaría por el bienestar del niño que quería, a pesar de que siempre le dijese que era un inútil.

Tsuna dejó sus cosas en su cuarto, se duchó he hizo algo para comer, fue un simple Ramen Instantáneo pues él era demasiado vago como para hacerse una comida decente y nutritiva. Comió, lavó los platos y subió a su habitación. Allí siguió divagando mientras se recostaba en su cama.

—_Me das pena, Sawada._ —

— ¡Lo sé! —Gruñó.

Él daba pena, hasta para si mismo, pero esa pena que sentía por él y la que los demás sentían hacia él tenía razones de ser completamente distintas. A diferencia de muchos, el estaba consiente de cuan capaz podía llegar a ser si se esforzaba, su problema recaía en que era un ser malditamente melancólico con problemas emocionales que no le dejaban vivir en paz y sin ganas reales por poner empeño en algo. Cero motivaciones. Era tan consiente de eso que repetidas veces terminaba frustrándose al pensar en ello.

De nuevo, la causa de todo era psicológica.

Todo comenzó con el abandono de su padre, siendo dependiente de él su partida le afectó en demasía, seguía haciéndolo ahora; el hombre se aparecía cada cuatro mil años, y eso no le dejaba en claro qué clase de ambiente había en su casa. Únicamente sabia que su madre siempre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, estúpidamente, y después lloraría por esa persona cuando discutiesen (pensando quizá que él no podía oírlos). La única cosa que él realmente sabia sobre su hogar es que no debía causar problemas en el, y aquello se lo había tomado muy literal desde pequeño; Tsuna limpiaba, lavaba, secaba y doblaba, él era bastante consiente del peso que era trabajar para mantener a un hijo inútil como él, así que por lo menos se dignaba aportar su parte en casa. Con sus notas y carácter asocial era lo mínimo que le debía a su madre por aguantarlo. El resto del tiempo que no hacía ninguna de las tareas domesticas, simplemente se la pasaba en su cuarto, pensando; ignoraba adrede los deberes escolares y al día siguiente llegaba diciendo que habían sido demasiado difíciles a pesar de que ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Las cosas eran demasiado confusas y asfixiantes para él.

¿Por qué no podía motivarse para hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre? Antes, cuando era un niño aplicado, en la Primaria, ella siempre alardeaba de él a las vecinas y se enorgullecía de que tuviese las mejores notas de la clase. Pero entonces, cuando empezó a trabajar (y por ende significando la primera salida longeva de su padre a quién-sabe-dónde), ambos se distanciaron demasiado; no había nadie para recibirlo en casa, y Tsuna no podía salir o invitar a nadie, porque era muy joven y su mamá no estaba con él. Fue así como poco a poco perdió a sus 'amigos'.

Al iniciar la Secundaria estaba solo, y asustado, el confinamiento durante lo que quedó de la primaria le volvió alguien tímido y reservado.

Al principio, se dio ánimos e intentó superarse, logró quedar en el segundo puesto de Namimori Chuu el primer año; sin embargo, Tsuna entró a la edad existencialista conocida como Adolescencia y todo se fue en picada. Se ahogó en sus problemas e inseguridades, se recluyó en su mundo y dejó de hacer preguntas en clase. Poco a poco, por cada entrega de calificaciones que se hacia publica, él iba siendo desplazado hasta el fondo; finalmente, él quedó en ultimo lugar. Fue entonces que comenzaron a llamarle Dame-Tsuna y a tratarlo como idiota.

En algún punto de aquella transformación, él crédulamente comenzó a razonar que era verdad lo que los demás decían con respecto a su persona, pero a si mismo comenzó a restarle importancia cuando se dio cuenta de que su único problema era una falta de motivación para salir del agujero. Su madre siempre llegaba cansada a casa, poco tiempo podían hablar o estar juntos, así que su relación no era tan buena como antaño; Nana ya no le llenaba de besos y abrazos, ni le proponía que hiciesen pasteles juntos. Y a Tsuna comenzó a no importarle, o por lo menos a decir que no le importaba, en realidad era todo lo contrario; sí le importaba, y mucho.

Vaya mierda.

Tenia la forma de salir del agujero, ¿simplemente se hacia el ciego, o no quería salir de ahí?

¿Qué le faltaba?

¿Qué era lo que no tenía?

Quería regresar.

Sinceramente, honestamente… el quería dejar de ser este patético ser en el que se había convertido. Pero no sabía que camino escoger, o que paso dar; porque el camino para deshacer _esto _ no era tan fácil.

El resultado de aquel autoanálisis era: 'Adolescente.'

…

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

_****_**Nota de la Autora: **

**Inspiración muerta, en definitivo. Intentaba hacer algo para los fics que tenía pendiente, pero nada vino a mi cabeza; no sé, ando bloqueada al parecer.**

**Les traigo este coso del mal, que a saber que me fume para escribirlo, pero todos pasamos por nuestros momentos emo. (?) ¿Tsuna tendrá Happy Ending? No sé, habrá que leer y negrear a su servidora para conocer esa respuesta.**

**Dew. ~**


End file.
